


The Nearness of You

by main_vocals



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/main_vocals/pseuds/main_vocals
Summary: It's been a long week for both Daniel and Seongwu. It's a good thing they have the weekend to look forward to.





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/gifts), [sengen35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/gifts), [ongnigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/gifts), [heythinkthink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/gifts).



It’s been a long week for both Daniel and Seongwu. Five seemingly endless days filled with nothing but paperwork, deadlines, and annoying co-workers.

 

It’s a good thing they have weekends to look forward to.

 

This weekend was particularly special. Neither one can remember the last time they set foot on the park where they first met, barely a year ago. Stolen glances, shy smiles, a leap of faith and a bit of rain - and the rest was history.

 

They don’t have anything grand planned out for their date. Just a simple stroll through the grounds and a nice picnic afterwards. Quality time for themselves, away from the rest of theworld.

 

Seongwu’s legs are sprawled out on the mat with Daniel resting peacefully on his lap. He hums Daniel’s favorite song, eyes closed, face serene. Daniel’s heart swells with joy at the sight before him.

 

“Hyung, are you happy?”, the younger asks, voice barely audible.

 

Daniel feels a light touch against his cheek, fingers tracing the mole on his face. Seongwu chuckles.

 

“What do you think, Daniel?”, he asks instead of answers.

 

A worried expression makes its way to Daniel’s face, marring the younger’s soft features. It’s not a pretty sight to behold and Seongwu absolutely hates that he’s the one who caused it. The older leans in and presses a soft, chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. The second time Seongwu’s lips brush Daniel’s, he feels a smile making its way into the kiss.

 

“Does that answer your question?”, Seongwu asks, face hovering above Daniel’s, eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

“Hmm, I think I’ll be needing more than two kisses, just to make sure,” Daniel teases, eyes disappearing into crescents.

 

“Well too bad because that’s all you’re getting. I guess you’ll never really know~” Seongwu sticks out his tongue playfully and pinches Daniel’s side.

 

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

 

Before he knows it, Seongwu finds himself pinned to the ground. Despite the words he said merely moments ago, Seongwu couldn’t help but cup Daniel’s face with both of his hands and bring him in for another kiss. Daniel had this kind of effect on him, and Seongwu wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The kiss is longer this time, sweeter, and nothing can compare to the feeling of Daniel’s lips against his.

 

“If you really need to hear it out loud, then yes, Daniel, I am ridiculously happy. I’m at my happiest when I’m with you.”

 

“You’re lucky I plan to stick around for a while, then.” Daniel jokes, masking the butterflies in his stomach with a flair of arrogance.

 

“That I am,” Seongwu says, heart threatening to burst out of his chest, hands never leaving Daniel’s face.

 

The first drop of rain lands on both their cheeks, making both of them look up at the sky.

 

“Huh, it’s raining. Just like on the day we first met, hyung. Do you remember?” Daniel says as he lays on Seongwu’s side, arm propped up to support his weight.

 

“Of course, I do. I remember everything about you… _us_.”

 

Daniel covers his face to hide the redness. “That’s incredibly cheesy, Seongwu hyung. What’s gotten into you?”

 

“Must be the rain, or you. Who knows?” Seongwu shrugs his shoulders, eyes never leaving Daniel’s own. “Dance with me?”

 

“Right now? But we’ll get drenched!”

 

“Seeing that we forgot to bring an umbrella, might as well get soaked. Come on, Daniel! Live a little!” Seongwu says as he stands, tugging Daniel along with him.

 

“You’re crazy, hyung!”, Daniel says with a shake of his head, disbelief and amusement coloring his voice.

 

“Only for you, love.”

 

The steady pitter-patter of rain on the ground grows louder, heavier, along with the swaying of two bodies, two hearts falling deeper in love with each other.

 

It’s been a long week for both Daniel and Seongwu.

 

It’s a good thing they have weekends to look forward to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is very self-indulgent and [this tumblr post](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174338447589/a-and-b-are-on-a-date-in-the-park-but-it-quickly) is to blame. 
> 
> Title from [Norah Jones' The Nearness of You](https://open.spotify.com/track/03gk2zRwm8uUZDbyZJtPgh), which is also Daniel's favorite song, the one that Seongwu hums.
> 
> For friends that I miss dearly


End file.
